


youre not meant to fall in love with your capri-sun, kid

by theknightofdoom



Series: DAVEKAT WEEK 2015 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Davekat Week, Day 5, M/M, Vampires, davekat - Freeform, i guess aha, its short AS ALWAYS, theres blood drinking, vampire!karkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightofdoom/pseuds/theknightofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew he knew that you liked it. It was one of the fucking vampire laws or some shit: when they were feeding, they could feel you on some weird level. It wasn't exactly mind reading - more of a empath thing. And therefore there was no way that Karkat didn't know that you enjoyed it when he fed.</p><p>---</p><p>Multi-chapter fic on vampire!Karkat and Dave having feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	youre not meant to fall in love with your capri-sun, kid

**Author's Note:**

> even tho this is for davekat week, i cant write it all rn bc im just STRESSED AND TIRED
> 
> sooooo this is gonna be multi-chapter
> 
> if u have seen my other multi-chapter fics you know how this is prolly gonna pan out lmao but ill try to finish this since i dont plan on it being that long

You knew he knew that you liked it. It was one of the fucking vampire laws or some shit: when they were feeding, they could _feel_ you on some weird level. It wasn't exactly mind reading - more of a empath thing. And therefore there was no way that Karkat didn't know that you enjoyed it when he fed.  
  
Trying to understand why he never brought it up just fucked with your head. The whole reason he started feeding off you to begin with was because he didn't like doing so with strangers and he was worried of his meals getting a little _too_ attached.   
  
You were definitely too attached, and yet, he still hadn't brought it up. The only thing being brought up was frankly your dick when you thought about his mouth on your neck for a little too long.  
  
In fact, it was just a miracle you hadn't popped a chubby mid-blood-sucking. You had a feeling it was an amazing amount of self-control you had channeled to stopping that very situation.  
  
Or maybe it was something Karkat could control. He could do a lot of weird shit to you now you both had this weird connection spurred from regular feedings. Sometimes he had really weak mind control. Less of control, though, more like you randomly thought whatever he wanted you to do was a great idea.   
  
It was annoying, but he didn't do it _all_ the time.  
  
The point was, you had feelings for Karkat Vantas, feelings you had promised wouldn't happen when you agreed to let him suck your blood weekly. And he knew. But he hadn't brought it up.  
  
Which was weird.  
  
A knock comes on the door to your room, and you know what that means. Karkat only ever knocks when he's going to ask to feed, for some reason. It was a strange habit he had.  
  
Maybe he was worried you'd be getting off to the thought of him.  
  
"Let yourself in," you call, finishing up the post you were writing for your shitpost of a blog. You could never tell if all the followers you had were being ironic like you or just had a worrying taste in humour.  
  
"You could at least answer your fucking door, you lazy prick," Karkat grumbles, but nevertheless lets himself in and shuts the door quietly behind him as you post a rather goddamn funny text post, if you do say so yourself.  
  
"So, what's up?" you ask as you close your laptop and turn fo him.  
  
"You know what's up," the vampire states in a mild tone, raising an eyebrow. You did know what was up, of course.  
  
"I don't know, do I?" Just because you knew didn't mean you couldn't tug his chain for shits and giggles, though.  
  
"Dave," he huffs, "I'm hungry as fuck and I don't have the time or the patience for the crock of shit that's currently pouring out of your mouth."  
  
You just grin, crossing your arms and tilting you head a little. "That's pretty blunt, shouldn't you court my blood before you suck it up like that? I'll have you know, my blood is respectable and deserves only the best."  
  
Realizing Karkat really must be hungry because, damn, you only tilted your head a little and he's zeroed in on your exposed throat like a horny little white teenage boy who's in desperate need for a little TLC, you raise a single eyebrow back.  
  
"You weren't kidding about being starving, huh?"  
  
"Of course I wasn't, you raging douche. Just. Can I or not?"  
  
If there's something your certain on about Karkat, it's that he doesn't make a very good vampire. They're meant to be all ruthless and shit, taking what they want from who they want and not giving two shits.   
  
Karkat definitely gives two shits.  
  
He won't drink your blood without your permission. Every. Single. Time.  
  
Which is sweet, like, consent is important kiddos. But it's kinda strange for a vamp and you never let him forget it.  
  
"Look at this badass, making sure to request my permission before he slurps up my plasma like I'm AJ and he ain't had the sweet, sweet taste of apples grace his taste buds for at least a month now."  
  
"Fuck off. I'm sorry for taking your measly human feelings into consideration. Would you rather I just forced you into if everytime? Is that what you want, Dave?"  
  
The thought of that was pretty hot, but you tried not to think about it because sometimes he _could_ see into your mind a little, even if if was vague. You weren't risking jack shit.  
  
"Okay, okay, whatever. You can bite into my neck and chug down my delicious red fluids." you reply, shoving honesty into your voice so he'd just get on with it already. The quicker it was done the better, because prolonged time with Karkat latched onto your neck wasn't just a danger when it came to Dave jr. but also when it came to Dave senior and his actual health.  
  
Karkat sighs in defeat and walks over, accepting that that was probably the best he was going to get. You shuffle back until your back hits the ball and he climbs om your bed next to you, leaning close so you can feel his breath on your neck.

You close your eyes, because it's easier if you just do it now; it'll happen at some point, anyway. His lips press against your pulse and shit, you always can't help but notice how plump and soft his lips are. They are some full lips. Did he get a lip job, maybe?  
  
His mouth is open, now, and his teeth graze you slightly and you shiver in anticipation. Karkat likes to make a whole fucking song and dance about it, when really, you wish he'd just jab you with his crazy fangs and drink already.  
  
As if he heard you think that (well, he actually could have done), he does so, and for a second you tense. It's a weird feeling, and after all this time you still aren't fully used to it.  
  
It does, of course, hurt a little. It's a little like getting you blood taken, which you've had done once or twice before, accept once the teeth are a little larger and once he's made the puncture wound Karkat removes his teeth just to suck at the holes.   
  
Something that vampire stories and legends did get right was the whole magical salvia shtick. Your puncture scars are barely visible, and it heals up almost straight after Karkat's done. Plus, it kind of makes you feel like your high, so it's overall not that bad of a deal.  
  
Also it's really hot.  
  
Thinking about that isn't a good idea, you realise a bit too late, because you're kinda concentrating on the feeling of the dark-haired boys wet lips on your neck and his warm breath from his nose fanning at the back of your neck and the pressure of his body leaning next to yours and holy hell you'd tap that.  
  
Karkat pulls back.  
  
You make a rather undignified whine, and yep, he's done because he's wiping his lips with the back of his sleeve. Your weight is leaning solely against him now, and he sighs, helping position you so your lying down.   
  
Another thing you often forget about feeding is how it always makes you really spaced out and tired afterwards.  
  
Karkat gets up to leave with a sigh and you whine again, louder, making grabby hands at him. "Nooooooooo," you complain intelligently.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, wow that's hot, he sighs again. "What now?"  
  
You pat the space next to you on the bed sloppily, grinning stupidly as you barely manage to slur out, "Can 'ou come an' nap wi' me?"  
  
He stands there, staring at you lie on your bed with a dopey grin, still patting the space on the bed like it'll further persuade him to join you. "Fine." he grumbled after a second, carefully clambering on next to you. "No funny business though."  
  
"I 'ave noooo idea what'chu mean." you promise earnestly.  
  
"Sure you don't."   
  
You both lie there. You reach forward and wrap your arms around him and snuggle into his back. He freezes up.   
  
"That constitutes as funny business." he snaps, trying to shake you off a little.  
  
"But Karkaaaat." you beg, hugging him tighter. He is stronger than you, after all, so if he /really/ wanted to leave he could.   
  
He doesn't.  
  
"...whatever."  
  
You fall asleep with your face buried into his back, snoring contently with the living (that is, of course, debateable) teddy bear wrapped in your arms.  
  
Even if you are the smaller one.   
  
(Not that you'd admit it.)


End file.
